The Undertaker
Mark William Calaway (n. 24 martie 1965 în Houston,Texas) este un wrestler american cunoscut sub numele de The Undertaker (termen care tradus în limba română înseamnă "Groparul"). În prezent evoluează în divizia de wrestling SmackDown! din cadrul World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Undertaker deţine un record unic în istoria wrestlingului, fiind neînvins în meciurile disputate la Wrestlemania(17-0). A deţinut titlul de campion mondial de cinci ori (din care 4 titlul mondiale WWF/E şi un titlul mondial la categoria grea). Calaway s-a alăturat WWE în 1990, fiind unul din cei mai longevivi wrestleri care activează în această federaţie. thumb ---- thumb|300px|left Bibliografie Inainte de a deveni wrestler, Calaway a încercat sa urmeze o cariera de baschetbalist. Încercarile sale nu au fost încununate de succes deoarece s-a accidentat , astfel încât tânarul Mark debuteaza în lumea wrestlingului în anul 1984. S-a antrenat si a luptat la Dallas Sportatorium (Dallas), lucrând pentru World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) patronat de Fritz Von Erich. A lucrat succesiv pentru United States Wrestling Association (unde a câstigat titlul la categoria heavyweight) si pentru NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship si alte federatii. În aceasta perioada Calaway a adoptat diferite identitati: The Commando, The Punisher, Texas Red,The Executioner,Hardcore Taker,HellTaker,Hollywood Taker,Mr Death,Dice Morgan,Mark Callous sau The Master of Pain. Fişier:Undertaker.gif În 1989 semneaza cu World Championship Wrestling (WCW) si apar primele succese notabile. În ring adopta numele de "Mean" Mark Callous si formeaza pentru o perioada alaturi de "Dangerous" Dan Spivey echipa de tag Skyscrapers. Cel mai important meci al sau l-a disputat în 1990 în compania lui Lex Luger la evenimentul anual The Great American Bash. Meciul conta pentru centura Statelor Unite (NWA United States Championship) si l-a castigat prin pinfall. La sfârsitul anului 1990, WCW a refuzat sa-i mai prelungeasca contractul si astfel în luna octombrie a aceluiasi an a ajuns sa semneze cu World Wrestling Federation (WWF). ---- Perioada 1990-1994 Undertaker alaturi de managerul Brother Love, la debutul în WWELa debutul în WWE Calaway pe data de 22 noiembrie 1990 în cadrul evenimentului pay-per-view Survivor Series a castigat numai in 30 de secunde fiind partenerul misterios anuntat de Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase pentru echipa sa. Gimmick-ul "The Undertaker" sub care a aparut Mark Calaway a fost modelat dupa cel al unui gropar din filmele western vechi. Personajul se presupunea ca este imun la durere si ca poseda puteri supranaturale cum ar fi teleportarea, controlul flacarilor si al fulgerelor. Initial a fost numit si Kane the Undertaker, dar pâna la urma "Kane" a fost înlaturat din denumire si a devenit peste câtiva ani numele presupusului sau frate vitreg. Tot acum, locul vechiului manager Brother Love este luat de Paul Bearer.Debutul lui in WWF a fost de asa mari proportii incat WWF-ul il primea cu covorul rosu pe The Undertaker,acesta numai la 2 saptamani dupa debut castiga centura mondiala World heaveweight impreuna cu alte 4 centuri:Intercontinentala,a Statelor Unite,Regionala si Europeana. În 1991 popularitatea lui Undertaker a crescut rapid. Si-a facut debutul la WrestleMania (VII), învingându-l pe legendarul "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. Dupa un an în care nu a pierdut nici un meci si feude importante cu Ultimate Warrior si Hulk Hogan, îl învinge pe Hogan la Survivor Series 1991 si câstiga primul sau titlu de Campion WWF pe care il detine 6 ani. În perioada decembrie 1984 - septembrie 1996, Undertaker nu a pierdut nici un meci. La începutul anului 1992 a avut un feud cu aliatul sau de pâna atunci Jake Roberts. Dupa ce Roberts a pierdut un meci în fata lui Randy Savage, a planuit sa-l atace pe Savage si pe sotia-manager a acestuia Miss Elizabeth cu un scaun. Undertaker a intervenit si l-a oprit pe Roberts, devenind cu aceasta ocazie face. L-a învins pe Roberts la WrestleMania VIII aparandu-si centura WWE. În perioada 1992-1993 a avut numeroase feude cu wrestleri impresariati de Harvey Whippleman, cele mai importante fiind cele cu Kamala si Giant Gonzales, pe care l-a învins prin pinfall la WrestleMania IX si prin submission la SummerSlam 1993. În ianuarie 1994 a fost provocat de Yokozuna si a disputat în compania acestuia doua dintre cele mai celebre Casket Matches din istoria WWF la Royal Rumble 1994 si Survivor Series 1994 Taker castigandu-le pe amandoua.In 1994 a facut o pauza profesionala întreruperea fiind datorata unei probleme de sanatate, wrestlerul având probleme cu spatele care necesitau tratament.Din moment ce n-a stat mult timp pe bara(6 zile) n-a pierdut titlul WWE. O "clona" a lui Undertaker a aparut dupa WrestleMania X, clona interpretata de Brian Lee si condusa de Ted DiBiase. Aparitia dublurii a determinat "învierea" adevaratului Undertaker si înfrângerea clonei într-o lupta epica desfasurata la SummerSlam 1994.(cel mai tare meci din istoria wrestlingului cunoscut chiar si pana astazi) thumb|300px|right ' Perioada 1995-1996' Undertaker si masca purtata dupa perioada de absenta din 1995În cea mai mare parte a anului 1995, Undertaker a avut feude cu membrii aliantei lui Ted DiBiase numita Million Dollar Corporation, printre care se numarau IRS si King Kong Bundy. La WrestleMania XI, în timp ce Undertaker se confrunta cu Bundy facandu-i acestuia un Last Ride, Kama Mustafa a furat "sursa" puterii lui Undertaker - urna purtata de Paul Bearer - si a profanat-o transformând-o într-un lant de aur. Cei doi s-au înfruntat într-un casket match incredibil la SummerSlam, "mortul viu" iesind câstigator. Peste câteva saptamâni, Undertaker a fost atacat de Yokozuna si King Mabel si s-a accidentat la ochi, fiind necesara o interventie chirurgicala.Calaway întorcandu-se purtând o masca gri si si-a învins toti competitorii. Undertaker a renuntat la masca într-un meci pentru centura de campion WWF împotriva lui Bret Hart, meci terminat prin descalificare din cauza interventiei lui Diesel. O luna mai târziu, într-un steel cage match dintre Diesel si Bret Hart, Undertaker a aparut pe neasteptate si l-a tras pe Diesel sub ring, permitându-i astfel lui Hart sa câstige meciul. Evenimentele au condus la un meci între cei doi giganti ai ringului la WrestleMania XII, Diesel fiind înfrânt. Un alt feud notabil în care a fost implicat Undertaker a început chiar în seara urmatoare, când Mankind si-a facut debutul, intervenind în meciul cu Justin Hawk Bradshaw. În urmatoarele luni, Mankind l-a vânat constant pe Undertaker, intervenind permanent în meciurile acestuia. Cei doi s-au înfruntat pentru prima data la King of the Ring 1996, si mai apoi la SummerSlam 1996, în primul meci de tipul Boiler Room Brawl din istoria WWF. Undertaker a castigat meciul fiind tradat de managerul sau Paul Bearer. Disputa s-a încheiat cu confruntarile de la pay-per-view-ul WWF In Your House: Buried Alive (unde cei doi au disputat primul meci de tipul Buried Alive din istorie) si In Your House: It's Time, ambele meciuri fiind câstigate de Undertaker. Perioada 1997-1999thumb Kane, fratele vitreg dornic de razbunare În 1997, Undertaker a facut un nou record avand 6-0 la Wrestelmania 13, învingându-l pe Sycho Sid pentru titlul WWE.Cu o noapte înainte, wrestlerul a câstigat cinci premii la Slammy Awards pentru cel mai bun tatuaj, cea mai buna melodie de intrare, cel mai mare impact asupra publicului,cel mai bun gimmick si wrestlerul anului 1997. Dupa WrestleMania 13, Paul Bearer a dezvaluit ca Undertaker a dat foc casei parintesti, toti membrii familiei fiind morti cu exceptia fratelui sau,care acum, dupa ani de asteptare cauta sa se razbune. Undertaker a raspuns acuzatiilor spunând ca fratele sau Kane este cel care a incendiat casa, ca acesta este un piroman si ca nu ar fi avut cum sa supravietuiasca tragediei. În acest timp wrestleri ca Vader, Faarooq sau Stone Cold Steve Austin au urmarit titlul de campion WWF. La SummerSlam 1997 Shawn Michaels a fost ales ca arbitru special în meciul în care Bret Hart încerca sa cucereasca titlul mondial. Michaels a încercat sa-l loveasca cu un scaun pe Hart dar l-a nimerit pe Undertaker, incepand un feud intre cei doi.. Incidentul a dus la doua confruntari Michaels - Undertaker, la In Your House: Ground Zero si In Your House: Badd Blood, în primul meci de tipul Hell in a Cell din istorie. În saptamânile urmatoare, "mortul viu" a fost provocat permanent de catre Paul Bearer si Kane. Întâlnirea finala dintre Michaels si Undertaker a avut loc la Royal Rumble 1998 într-un Casket Match. Si de aceasta data Kane si-a facut aparitia, si-a închis în sicriu fratele, dupa care i-a dat foc. Dupa deschiderea cosciugului toata audienta a constatat stupefiata ca sicriu este gol. Dupa o pauza de doua luni, Undertaker s-a întors si l-a înfruntat pe Kane într-un meci la Wrestlemania XIV, învingându-l prin trei manevre Tombstone Piledriver. Revansa a avut loc o luna mai târziu în cadrul galei In Your House: Unforgiven, unde cei doi au disputat primul Inferno Match din istorie. Într-un ring înconjurat de flacari, Undertaker a câstigat întâlnirea reusind sa dea foc bratului lui Kane. Mankind, vechiul rival, si-a facut simtita prezenta din nou într-un meci disputat între cei doi frati în RAW, ajutându-l pe Kane. Mankind, aruncat de la înaltimea de 5 metrii pe masa comentatorilor spanioliÎntr-unul din cele mai memorabile meciuri din istoria wrestlingului, Undertaker l-a întâlnit pe Mankind într-un meci de tipul Hell in a Cell la King of the Ring 1998. Undertaker l-a aruncat pe Mankind de pe cusca de metal ce înconjura ringul de la o înaltime de aproximativ 6 metrii direct pe masa comentatorilor spanioli. Desi avea umarul dislocat în urma primei cazaturi, Mankind a fost supus unui chokeslam si aruncat în ring, unde avea sa piarda meciul. Undertaker a reusit sa duca la bun sfarsit lupta, desi si-a rupt piciorul chiar înaintea meciului. thumb Undertaker aplicând chockeslam-ul de pe cusca metalicaÎn iulie 1998, 'Taker si Stone Cold Steve Austin i-au învins pe Kane si Mankind si au câstigat titlul pe echipe WWF Tag Team Championship. Cei doi nu au reusit sa formeze o echipa foarte reusita si si-au pierdut titlul dupa doar doua saptamâni de la câstigarea acestuia,Austin tratandu-l pe Taker tot în fata lui Mankind si Kane. În vara lui 1998, Undertaker câstiga sansa de a se lupta pentru centura mondiala detinuta de Steve Austin. Înfruntarea de la SummerSlam este una antologica si se sfârseste cu victoria lui Calaway. La In Your House: Breakdown, Undertaker disputa un Triple Treath Match pentru titlul WWF alaturi de Kane si Austin. Cei doi frati îl înving pe Austin printr-un pinfall simultan asa încât titlul devine vacant. Centura de campion este pusa din nou în joc la In Your House: Judgement Day, cu un meci între Undertaker si Kane cu Steve Austin arbitru special. În finalul meciului Austin refuza sa numere pinfall-ul lui Undertaker si îi ataca pe ambii frati. Dupa mai bine de sase ani, Undertaker devine heel si se împaca cu Paul Bearer, recunoscând ca el a fost cel care a dat foc casei parintesti. Participa la Survivor Series 1998 în evenimentul "The Deadly Games" unde îl învinge din nou pe Kane, dar pierde în fata lui The Rock prin descalificare, datorita interventiei fratelui. Dupa Survivor Series, Undertaker si-a întors atentia spre Austin, care prin ceea ce a facut la Judgement Day l-a costat titlul mondial. Vince McMahon programeaza disputarea unui Buried Alive Match între cei doi la In Your House: Rock Bottom. În saptamânile dinaintea confruntarii, Undertaker manifesta trasaturi sadice si demonice, încercând chiar sa-l îmbalsameze de viu pe Austin. Meciul de la Rock Bottom a fost câstigat de Undertaker. Pe 6 decembrie 1998 Undertaker este implicat la Londra într-un meci de patru persoane, împreuna cu Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kane si Mankind. În ianuarie 1999 Undertaker, acum un Monster Heel, fondeaza un stable de heels numit Ministry of Darkness, sustinând ca primeste ordine de la o "putere superioara". Alianta din care mai faceau parte Kane,Rikishi,Viscera, Paul Bearer, Dennis Knight, Faarooq, Bradshaw, Gangrel, Edge si Christian, fuzioneaza cu stable-ul de heels al lui Shane McMahon si formeaza gruparea Corporate Ministry. În aceasta perioada Undertaker cucereste titlul de campion WWF, învingându-l pe Austin la Over the Edge 1999 si titlul mondial. Dupa ce Undertaker castiga un First Blood Match disputat la Fully Loaded 1999 impotriva lui Austin si il ataca pe Vince Macmahon relatia "mortului viu" cu familia McMahon se sfârseste, iar Corporate Ministry se destrama. Noul aliat al lui Undertaker a fost Big Show, împreuna cu care a început un feud împotriva lui Kane si X-Pac. La SummerSlam 1999 cei doi câstiga titlul de campioni pe echipe. Noua identitate a lui Undertaker - "American Bad Ass" - s-a bucurat de succes în rândul publicului Gimmick-ul lui Mark Calaway este dramatic modificat la întoarcerea în ring ce are loc la Judgement Day 1999.Noua identitate a lui Undertaker - "American Bad Ass" - s-a bucurat de succes în rândul publicului.În conformitate cu abordarea mai realista, noua identitate a lui Calaway a devenit cea a unui biker intimidant. Odata cu schimbarea gimmick-ului a venit si introducerea unei noi manevre de final un Elevated Powerbomb, manevra redenumita Last Ride aceasta fiind pe langa Tombstone Piledriver-ul care a devenit de-a lungul anilor sinonim cu personalitatea lui Undertaker . Schimbarea de imagine a fost însotita si de apelativul "American Bad Ass". Spre deosebire de alte schimbari de gimmick-uri care nu au o explicatie solida, publicul a primit foarte bine schimbarea de imagine, cu atât mai mult cu cât aceasta reflecta personalitatea reala a lui Mark Calaway. modifică Perioada 2000-2007 La Judgement Day 2000, Undertaker a plecat la toti membrii factiunii McMahon-Helmsley, devenind face si a continuat sa-l urmareasca pe liderului gruparii, campionul WWF Triple H. La King of the Ring 2000, Undertaker a facut echipa cu The Rock si Kane, învingând echipa formata din Triple H, Shane McMahon si Mr. McMahon. Mai apoi a facut echipa cu Kane si a câstigat titlul pe echipe , învingându-i pe Edge si Christian. În editia din 14 august a Monday Night RAW Kane îl ataca din nou pe Undertaker, fapt ce duce la o noua confruntare între cei doi la SummerSlam 2000, înfruntare câstigata prin no-contest de catre Undertaker, care a reusit sa-i scoata masca lui Kane. "Fenomenul" îl provoaca pe campionul WWF Kurt Angle într-un meci disputat la Survivor Series 2000, dar Angle pierde prin desclificare întâlnirea cu ajutorul interventiei fratelui sau, Eric Angle. Mai apoi a cerut sa-i fie acordat un loc în meciul Hell in a Cell pentru centura de campion WWF la Armageddon 2000.A iesit victorios, Calaway fiind protagonistul unuia dintre cele mai spectaculoase momente ale meciului, aruncându-l de pe acoperisul custii metalice pe Rikishi. În 2001, Undertaker si Kane s-au reunit si au format echipa intitulata Brothers of Destruction (Fratii Distrugerii). Au primit o sansa la titlul mondial pe echipe la No Way Out 2001, împotriva lui Edge si Christian si a echipei campioane Dudley Boys într-un Tables Match Cei doi au dominat aproape întreg meciul si pe langa faptul ca au reusit sa câstige titlul mondial i-au si bagat in spital pe toti concurentii. Cei doi frati au reusit sa-si adjudece titlul WWF pe echipe, învingându-i pe Edge si Christian si au câstigat dreptul de a-i înfrunta pe Triple H si Austin. La Backlash 2001, Triple H l-a lovit cu un baros pe Kane,acesta ridicandu-se fara ca nici macar sa tresara si impreuna cu Undertaker i-au distrus pe Triple H si Austin aparandu-si titul Undisputed. O data cu storyline-ul Invasion, Undertaker a facut echipa cu Austin, Angle, Chris Jericho si Kane împotriva "invadatorilor" din ECW si WCW DDP, Booker T, The Dudleys si Rhyno dar echipa WWF a pierdut datorita tradarii lui Steve Austin. Alaturi de sotia Sara si împreuna cu Kane, Undertaker a câstigat titlul WCW la echipe, învingându-i pe Sean O'Haire si Chuck Palumbo iar la SummerSlam 2001 în cadrul unui Steel Cage Match au câstigat si titlul WWF pe echipe, împotriva lui Diamond Dallas Page si Chris Kanyon. Brothers of Distruction a fost prima echipa care a detinut atât titlul WCW cât si titlul WWF Tag Team.Astfel Undertaker si Kane sunt singurii wrestleri din istorie care au fost in 2 federatii de odata si nu oricare ci cele mai mari cunoscute vreodata WWF/E si WCW. La Survivor Series 2001, Undertaker a luptat alaturi de Kane, The Rock, Chris Jericho si Big Show împotriva membrilor Aliantei - Steve Austin, Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon si Kurt Angle.In cel mai mare meci din istoria Serviver series apararea WWE-ului invingea alianta WCW.Mai tarziu personajul lui Calaway a devenit din nou heel, fortându-l pe comentatorul Jim Ross sa-i pupe fundul lui Vince McMahon. A fost începutul unei noi etape a evolutiei lui Undertaker. A renuntat la faimosul par lung si s-a autointitulat Big Evil. În cadrul Vengeance 2001, Undertaker a câstigat centura WWF Hardcore Championship, învingându-l pe Rob Van Dam si detinand centura 3 ani.In perioada 2000-2002 Undertaker detinea titlul Undisputed pe care nu l-a pierdut nici o data chiar el finantandu-l si este singurul wrestler care a detinut vreodata acest prestigios titlul.Tot in perioada 2000-2004 Taker detinea in acelasi timp titlul UNDISPUTED,titlul Hardcore,titlul WCW si titlul WWE Undisputed Tag Team impreuna cu fratele sau Kane(acestia 2 exact ca la povestea cu Undertaker si centura Undisputed mondiala acest titlu la echipe a fost creat de Fratii Distrugerii dupa ce ei au cucerit toate centurile la echipe cunoscute vreodata unificnadu-le intr-unul singur detinandu-l un an si 8 luni fara sa-l piarda si tot ei sunt singurii care l-au detinut in istorie.)In noiembrie 2003 la Serviver Series Undertaker pierdea pentru prima data si ultima data un Buried Alive Match in fata proprietarului WWE Vince Macmahon datorita interventiei lui Kane. "Mortul viu" revine în ring pentru a scrie din nou istorieDin cauza accidentarii Mark absenteaza pana la Wrestelmania XX cand se reintoarce intr-un super meci impotriva puternicului frate Kane. Odata cu WrestleMania XX, Calaway a revenit alaturi de Paul Bearer folosindu-se de vechiul gimmick, care era de aceasta data un hibrid între imaginea clasica a "mortului viu" si American Bad Ass. Trei luni mai târziu, Bearer a fost rapit de Dudley Boys la ordinele lui Paul Heyman care conform kayfabe-ului detinea acum "controlul" lui Undertaker. La Great American Bash 2004 Undertaker l-a îngropat pe Bearer în ciment. Fanii au aflat ca Bearer a fost ranit serios aproape mortal. Dupa ce i-a învins pe Dudley Boys, Undertaker l-a provocat pe campionul WWE John Bradshaw Layfield la un meci pentru titlul mondial la SummerSlam 2004.Taker a castigat meciul si dupa ce si-a aparat titlul la Unforgiven avea revansa la No Mercy 2004 in primul Last Ride match din istorie distrugandu-i cariera lui JBL printr-un Tombstone pe treptele de metal si un Chokeslam care l-a trecut pe JBL prin limuzina distrugandu-i aproape intreg coloana.Paul Heyman l-a asmutit pe Heindreich sa-i ceara un meci pentru titlu acesta pierzandu-l meciul fiind un Casket Match la Royal Rumble 2005 in care Undertaker îi distrugea si lui Heindreich cariera. La WrestleMania 21 recordul lui Undertaker s-a marit cu înca o victorie, Randy Orton fiind neputincios în fata "mortului viu", chiar si cu ajutorul tatalui sau, "Cowboy" Bob Orton. Dupa WrestleMania, Calaway a facut o pauza de doua luni datorata nasterii celui de-al treilea copil al sau,o fetita pe nume Gracie. Mark s-a întors în 30 iunie si a câstigat un meci împotriva lui Muhammad Hassan devenind principalul competitor pentru centura World Heavyweight Championship. Mark Henry a considerat ca el este cel care merita o sansa la titlu asa încât l-a întâlnit pe Undertaker într-un meci disputat la SmackDown!. Undertaker a învins in acel meci cu toate ca Randy Orton a intervenit descalificandu-l pe Taker,iar conflictul dintre cei doi a reizbucnit. thumb La SummerSlam 2005 Randy Orton si-a luat revansa dupa înfrângerea de la WrestleMania. Feudul dintre cei doi a luat amploare si a culminat la No Mercy 2005 cu un Handicap Casket Match care Undertaker il castiga dar cu toate astea la sfârsitul meciului Randy Orton si tatal lui, Bob Orton au turnat benzina peste sicriul în care era Undertaker si i-au dat foc. Dupa deschiderea cosciugului, corpul lui Undertaker a fost de negasit. "Mortul Viu" a revenit spectaculos la Survivor Series 2005, iesind dintr-un sicriu în flacari. Feudul cu Orton s-a încheiat odata cu meciul Hell in a Cell de la Armageddon 2005 din care Undertaker a iesit învingator. Dupa câstigarea meciului, Calaway a luat o scurta pauza competitionala. Undertaker executând "Old School", una din manevrele sale favorite pe Heidenreich (Jon Heidenreich)Undertaker începe anul 2006 cu doua meciuri împotriva campionului Heavyweight Kurt Angle dar nu reuseste sa câstige titlul datorita interventiei lui Mark Henry. "Fenomenul" îl provoaca pe Henry la un Casket Match la cea de-a 22-a editie a WrestleMania si recordul victoriilor sale ajunge la 14 din 14 meciuri disputate. Urmatorul feud îl are ca protagonist pe The Great Khali si culmineaza cu un Punjabi Prison Match la The Great American Bash. Datorita unor probleme de sanatate Khali nu poate sa participe la eveniment si este înlocuit cu Big Show, campionul ECW.Undertaker rupe peretii custii cu Big Show castigand primul meci Punjabi Prison din istoria WWE. Întâlnirea lui Khali cu Undertaker se produce într-un meci Last Man Standing în cadrul emisiunii saptamânale SmackDown! din 18 august si se sfârseste cu victoria lui Undertaker. Dupa o scurta pauza, "mortul viu" revine la No Mercy 2006 unde îl are ca adversar pe campionul Statelor Unite, Mr Kennedy, meciul sfârsindu-se printr-o descalificare. Disputa un meci în compania campionului Cruiserweight Gregory Helms si în editia SmackDown! din 3 noiembrie se alatura lui Kane formând din nou Brothers of Destruction dupa mai bine de cinci ani, învingându-i într-un prim meci pe Mr. Kennedy si MVP. La Survivor Series, Undertaker pierde First Blood Match-ul împotriva lui Kennedy datorita interventiei lui MVP dar obtine victoria la Armageddon 2006 într-un Last Ride Match. Anul 2006 se încheie cu o victorie a Fratilor Distrugerii împotriva lui King Booker si Finlay. La meciul Royal Rumble din 2007 Undertaker scrie o alta pagina din istoria wrestlingului. Aflat la a opta participare, a intrat în ring al 30-lea si a fost primul wrestler din istorie care a reusit sa câstige evenimentul de pe aceasta pozitie. Victoria la meciul Royal Rumble este si prima din cariera lui, ultimul participant pe care l-a eliminat fiind la fel de celebrul HBK Shawn Michaels. În saptamâna care a urmat evenimentului, "Fenomenul" îsi face aparitia în show-urile RAW, SmackDown! si ECW si anunta în cele din urma ca are intentia de a urmari titlul mondial la categoria Heavyweight detinut de Batista, într-un meci ce va avea loc la WrestleMania 23. Pentru No Way Out 2007, patronul WWE Vince McMahon hotaraste disputarea unui meci de tag între Shawn Michaels & campionul WWE John Cena si Undertaker & Batista. Undertaker este atacat prin surprindere de Batista, care îi aplica un spinebuster iar echipa HBK-Cena câsiga eventul. La WrestleMania 23, în fata a peste 80.000 de spectatori, "Fenomenul" cucereste pentru a VII-a data centura WWE Heavyweight, învingându-l pe oponentul sau Batista prin pinfall. Odata cu aceasta victorie, recordul lui Undertaker de la Wrestlemania ajunge la 15-0. Batista a primit sansa unei revanse, desfasurata la Backlash 2007, într-un meci de tipul Last Man Standing. Confruntarea s-a terminat cu o remiza, ambii luptatori fiind incapabili sa raspunda numaratorii arbitrului, dupa ce Batista i-a aplicat un spear lui Undertaker de pe scena intrarii în arena. Ca urmare a rezultatului, Fenomenul si-a pastrat titlul. În editia SmackDown! din 11 mai 2007, Undertaker si-a pus titlul în joc înca o data, într-un steel cage match, desfasurat în compania aceluiasi competitor, Batista. Dupa ce ambii luptatori au reusit sa evadeze din cusca de metal în acelasi timp, si acest meci a fost declarat o remiza. Campionul Heavyweight a ramas acelasi, însa lucrurile au luat o turnura neasteptata când în arena si-a facut aparitia Mark Henry, care l-a atacat pe Undertaker. Imediat dupa, noul detinator al servietei Money in the Bank, Edge, a sosit în ring si si-a folosit sansa pentru titlu, profitând de situatia dificila în care se afla Undertaker. Învins de Edge, care a devenit noul campion Heavyweight, Undertaker a fost purtat pe brate de catre un grup de droizi, care l-au dus în culise. Incidentul a marcat o accidentare a lui Calaway, care a suferit o desprindere a bicepsului de pe os. Dupa operatie si perioada de recuperare, Undertaker a revenit în ring în cadrul pay-per-view-ului Unforgiven 2007, când, în main-eventul serii l-a învins pe Mark Henry. Undertaker a mai castigat si revansa dup 2 saptamani la Smackdown! În cadrul urmatorului eveniment PPV, "Cyber Sunday", Undertaker a primit o noua sansa pentru titlul WWE World Heavweight, detinut de Batista. Fanii WWE-ului au avut ocazia de a alege arbitrul special pentru acest meci: John Bradshaw Layfield(10%), Mick Foley(11%) sau Stone Cold Steve Austin(79%). Cele mai multe voturi le-a adunat Stone Cold, iar meciul arbitrat de acesta s-a încheiat cu victoria lui Batista,Stone Cold impingandu-l pe undertaker spre Batista. La Armageddon a fost organizat un Triple Threat Match între Undertaker, Batista si Edge. Acest meci a fost câstigat de catre Edge printr-un siretlic la care au luat parte înca doua persoane, astfel Edge devenind noul campion Word Heavyweight. Undertaker pierde calificarea la Beat The Clock .Matt Striker, arbitrul special nevrand sa numere pana la 3 ,acesta oprindu-se la 2, Undertaker necastigand meciul cu Mark Henry.Taker a intrat la Royal Rumble primul ,al doilea fiind Shawn Michaels ,care l-a eliminat, dar nu inainte ca Undertaker sa-i elimine pe Khali,Santino Marella si Snitsky ,caruia i-a facut si un legdrop rupand masa cu el.Meciul a fost castigat pana la urma de Cena intrand tot nr 30 ,dar acesta refuza sa foloseaca sansa pentru titlu la Wrestlemania ,vrand sansa mai devreme la No Way Out ,astfel ca la No Way Out 2008 se organizeaza 2 Elimination Chamber ,Triple H castigandu-l pe cel care îi da o sansa la titlul WWE la Wrestelmania XXIV ,iar Undertaker castigand pe celalalt pentru centura World Heaveweight impotriva lui Edge ,tot la Wrestelmania XXIV.In urmatoarele saptamani Undertaker il vaneaza pe Edge chiar atacandu-i cei 2 vasali ai sai facandu-le cate un chokeslam si apoi la fiecare un Gogoplata Choke facandu-i sa sangereze si sa tapeze.Apoi urmatoare saptamana Vicky Guerrero organizeaza un 3 on 1 Handicap Match Edge reusind victoria dupa distragerea lui Taker de catre cei 2 Edgeheads.La RAW Undertaker il invinge din nou in revansa de la Wrestlemania intr-un Casket Match pe Mark Henry.Reusind inca un record al carierei cel de 100 de victorii din 100 de meciuri Casket disputate in istorie.La Samckdown! intr-un 4 on 2 Handicap Steel cage Undertaker intervine atacandu-l pe Edge dar intrerup fiind le face un double chokeslam celor 2 Edgeheads si se duce dupa Edge care se urcase pe cusca.Chavo îi distrage atentia si Edge ruseste sa iasa din cusca omologand victoria dar nu inainte ca Undertaker sa-i aplice un Tombstone Piledriver bunului "var" al lui Edge Chavo Guerrero.Vicky anunta ca saptamana urmatoare va fi Chavo Guerrero 1 la 1,fata in fata cu fenomenul The Undertaker.Undertaker castiga meciul prin submission dupa ce-i aplica un Gogoplata lui Chavo.Imediat Edge,Kurt Hawkins si Zack Ryder il ataca pe Taker cu scaunele dupa care îi aplica un concerto.O satamana mai tarziu la Smackdown! Edge vrea sa-i ingroape mostenirea de 15-0 al lui Undertaker.Luminile se sting Hawkins si Ryder ies in afara ringului si cand toata lumea se asteapta mai putin Taker iese din sicriu,il i-a la bataie pe Edge,îi face un chokeslam aruncandu-l in sicriu apoi cei 2 Edgeheads se aleg fiecare cu cate un viguros Tombstone intre timp ce Edge scapa si fuge din ring.La Wrestlemania 24 a fost un meci de 5 stele.Undertaker a intrat primul avand o intrare spectaculoasa ca de obicei intrand intr-un costum asa cum intra in anii '90.Incepe meciul desfasarandu-se normal pana cand este lovit arbitrul, Edge loveste pe Undertaker cu un lob low apoi i-a camera de filmat lovindu-l in cap.Incearca un Tombstone ,insa Undertaker îi intoarce manevra aplicandu-i el un Tombstone. Dar pana vine noul arbitru sa valideze victoria intra cei 2 Edgeheads Taker aplicandu-i un chokeslam unuia dintre ei pe celalalt.Ii aplica lui Edge un Gogoplata,edge fiind inca adormit de la tombstone nu renunta din prima,incearca sa ajunga la corzi cu piciorul Undertaker il intoarce inapoi,Edge iar incercand sa atinga corzile in final terminandu-se cun tap out. Undertaker este noul campion World Heavyweight pentru a 2-a oara in cariera sa si isi mareste legenda si rcordul cu inca o lovitura de 16-0. modifică Palmares * Fighting Spirit Magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI — l-a clasat pe locul 1 în topul celor mai buni 500 de wrestleri ai aniilor 2003,2002,2001,2000,2005,2007,1991,1992,1994,1995,1998,1999; * Feudele anului, cu The Ultimate Warrior si Hulk Hogan(1991) Michael Calaway este cel de-al cincelea copil al lui Frank Calaway (d. 22 iulie 2003) si al lui Catherine Calaway. Fratii sai mai mari sunt David, Michael, Paul si Timothy. Calaway si-a întâlnit cea de-a doua sotie, Sara, la o sesiune de autografe tinuta în San Diego, California. S-au casatorit pe data de 21 iulie 2000, într-o ceremonie desfasurata în St.Petersburg, Florida. Au împreuna doua fete, Chasey (nascuta în 2002) si Gracie (nascuta în 2005). Mark a mai fost casatorit anterior cu Jodi Lynn, cu care are un fiu pe nume Gunner (casatoria a durat din februarie 1989 pâna în iunie 1999). Drept cadou de nunta pentru sotia sa Sara, Calaway si-a tatuat numele acesteia la baza gâtului, spunând ca acesta a fost cel mai dureros tatuaj pe care si l-a facut pâna acum. Tatuajul sau preferat este demonul gânditor de pe mâna dreapta. În afara de acestea, Mark are numeroase alte tatuaje printre care se numara un schelet care danseaza (pe partea posterioara a gâtului), un gropar (care spune ca îl reprezinta pe "Original Deadman"), precum si alte cranii, castele si tatuaje vrajitoresti pe diferite parti ale corpului. La acestea se adauga initialele B.S.K. din zona abdominala care provin de la "Bone Street Krewe", "Back Stage Crew" si/sau "Brotherhood of Solitary Knights". B.S.K. a fost un grup de wrestleri cu care Undertaker a fost foarte bun prieten, printre care se numarau Charles Wright (cunoscut sub numele de The Godfather), Rodney Anoa'i (Yokozuna) si Brian Lee (Chainz, clona lui Undertaker adusa de Ted DiBiase). Recent si-a tatuat numele fetitelor sale în dreapta si în stânga numelui sotiei sale. Pe lânga wrestling, Calaway are numeroase hobby-uri si pasiuni. Colectioneaza motociclete Harley-Davidson si West Coast Choppers, prima motocicleta achizitionata fiind dupa victoria de la Survivor Series 1991, când l-a învins pe Hulk Hogan si a devenit campion mondial. Calaway detine deasemenea o motocicleta special facuta pentru el de catre Jesse James, fondatorul West Coast Choppers. Când vine vorba de preferinte muzicale, Mark asculta cu placere muzica celor de la AC/DC, Kiss, Black Sabbath, Guns N'Roses, Metallica si Black Label Society. Identitatea de "American Bad Ass" a reflectat aceasta latura a personalitatii sale, fiind inspirata partial din ea. Calaway apreciaza deasemenea muzica country si muzica blues. Este un mare fan al artelor martiale, al baschetului si al boxului. modifică 2008 Undertaker pierde calificarea la Beat The Clock Matt Striker, arbitrul special nevrand sa numere pana la 3 ,acesta oprindu-se la 2, Undertaker necastigand meciul cu Mark Henry.Taker a intrat la Royal Rumble primul ,al doilea fiind Shawn Michaels ,care l-a eliminat, dar nu inainte ca Undertaker sa-i elimine pe Khali,Santino Marella si Snitsky ,caruia i-a facut si un legdrop rupand masa cu el.Meciul a fost castigat pana la urma de Cena intrand tot nr 30 ,dar acesta refuza sa foloseaca sansa pentru titlu la Wrestlemania ,vrand sansa mai devreme la No Way Out ,astfel ca la No Way Out 2008 se organizeaza 2 Elimnation Chamber ,Triple H castigandu-l pe cel care îi da o sansa la titlul WWE la Wrestelmania XXIV ,iar Undertaker castigand pe celalalt pentru centura World Heaveweight impotriva lui Edge ,tot la Wrestelmania XXIV.In urmatoarele saptamani Undertaker il vaneaza pe Edge chiar atacandu-i cei 2 vasali ai sai facandu-le cate un chokeslam si apoi la fiecare un Gogoplata Choke facandu-i sa sangereze si sa tapeze.Apoi urmatoare saptamana Vicky Guerrero organizeaza un 3 on 1 Handicap Match Edge reusind victoria dupa distragerea lui Taker de catre cei 2 Edgeheads.La RAW Undertaker il invinge din nou in revansa de la Wrestlemania intr-un Casket Match pe Mark Henry.Reusind inca un record al carierei cel de 100 de victorii din 100 de meciuri Casket disputate in istorie.La Samckdown! intr-un 4 on 2 Handicap Steel cage Undertaker intervine atacandu-l pe Edge dar intrerup fiind le face un double chokeslam celor 2 Edgeheads si se duce dupa Edge care se urcase pe cusca.Chavo îi distrage atentia si Edge ruseste sa iasa din cusca omologand victoria dar nu inainte ca Undertaker sa-i aplice un Tombstone Piledriver bunului "var" al lui Edge Chavo Guerrero.Vicky anunta ca saptamana urmatoare va fi Chavo Guerrero 1 la 1,fata in fata cu fenomenul The Undertaker.Undertaker castiga meciul prin submission dupa ce-i aplica un Gogoplata lui Chavo.Imediat Edge,Kurt Hawkins si Zack Ryder il ataca pe Taker cu scaunele dupa care îi aplica un concerto.O satamana mai tarziu la Smackdown! Edge vrea sa-i ingroape mostenirea de 15-0 al lui Undertaker.Luminile se sting Hawkins si Ryder ies in afara ringului si cand toata lumea se asteapta mai putin Taker iese din sicriu,il i-a la bataie pe Edge,îi face un chokeslam aruncandu-l in sicriu apoi cei 2 Edgeheads se aleg fiecare cu cate un viguros Tombstone intre timp ce Edge scapa si fuge din ring.La Wrestlemania 24 a fost un meci de 5 stele.Undertaker a intrat primul avand o intrare spectaculoasa ca de obicei intrand intr-un costum asa cum intra in anii '90.Incepe meciul desfasarandu-se normal pana cand este lovit arbitrul, Edge loveste pe Undertaker cu un lob low apoi i-a camera de filmat lovindu-l in cap.Incearca un Tombstone ,insa Undertaker îi intoarce manevra aplicandu-i el un Tombstone.Dar pana vine noul arbitru sa valideze victoria intra cei 2 Edgeheads Taker aplicandu-i un chokeslam unuia dintre ei pe celalalt.Ii aplica lui Edge un Gogoplata, Edge fiind inca adormit de la tombstone nu renunta din prima,incearca sa ajunga la corzi cu piciorul Undertaker il intoarce inapoi,Edge iar incercand sa atinga corzile in final terminandu-se cun tap out. thumb Undertaker este noul campion World Heavyweight pentru a 2-a oara in cariera sa si isi mareste legenda si recordul cu inca o lovitura de 16-0.Intr-un show SmackDown in care Undertaker se pregatea sa aiba un meci cu The Great Khali,Vickie Guerrero baneaza manevra Fenomenului numita Gogoplata,iar acesta,netinand cont de avertismentele GM-ului din SmackDown, aplica manevra pe The Great Khali,in acest fel ramanand fara centura mondiala. La Judgement Day 2008,Undertaker primeste o sansa la titlul World Hevywaight al WWE-ului(ramas vacant de la incidentul cu The Great Khali)impotriva lui Edge.Undertaker castiga meciul prin count out,insa Vickie Guerrero insista ca titlul sa ramana vacant deoarece,in opinia ei,titlul se poate obtine numai prin PIN Fall sau Submission. La One Night Stand 2008,Undertaker pierde meciul de tip TLC pentru centura mondiala a diviziei grea din WWE(ramasa in continuare vacanta) in fata aceluiasi Edge si datorita anuntului facut de Vickie Guerrero in SmackDownul de pe data de 30 mai 2008,in care se preciza ca daca Undertaker pierde meciul va fi dat afara din WWE,"DeadMan" paraseste compania World Wrestling Entertaiment. Vickie Guerrero il restituieste pe Undertaker pentru a se razbuna pe Edge,iar reintoarcerea Fenomenului se face la Summer Slam intr-un meci de tip Hell in a Cell impotriva lui Edge,meci care este castiat de Undertaker. La Unforgiven Big Show o tine pe Vikie Guerrero pentru ca Undertaker sa se razbune pe ea dar Big Show il loveste pe Fenomen cand acesta voia sa-i faca un Chokeslam lui Vikie.Dupa niste lovituri incasate din partea lui Big Show Undertaker este umilit de aceeasi Vikie Guerrero dupa ce aceasta ii da o palma si apoi il scuipa.La No Mercy Undertaker a fost invins de Big Show fiind facut Knock Out de catre acesta.Pe 26 octombrie il invinge pe Big Show la Cyber Sunday aplicandu-i o Gogoplata masivului superstar.In data de 14 noiembire 2008,la SmackDown, este batut pentru prima data de carizmatica enigma Jeff Hardy,intr-un Extreme Rules Match.Undertaker revine spectaculos la Survivor Series,invingandu-l necontestabil pe Big Show intr-un Casket Match.La SmackDown-ul de pe 5 decembrie,The Phenom il invinge iar pe Big Show,de aceasta data intr-un epic Steel Cage Match,demonstrand din nou ca isi merita nickname-ul. În 2009 la Breaking Point Undertaker a avut şansa să pună mâna pe titlul World Heavyweight Championship, deţinut de CM Punk, într-un meci Submission, dar CM Punk a reuşit să reziste în faţa fenomenului şi a păstrat centura. Mai bine zis,cu ajutorul lui Theodor Long,CM Punk nu il face pe DeadMan sa cedeze,dar isi pastreaza centur,pe care o pierde la Hell in a Cell intr-un meci Hell in a Cell dupa ce il face KO pe CM Punk.La Bragging Right va avea un meci Fatal 4 Way impotriza lui Batista,Rey Mysterio si CM Punk.Poate fenomenul sa ramana campion mondial?Da,Undertaker este in continuare Campionul Mondial al Greilor,dupa ce la Bragging Right aplica un Tombstone pe Batista,numarandu-l. Apoi fenomenul este pus la un alt meci greu impotriva echipei campioane Jerry-Show.La Surviver Series Underaker ii invinge pe cei doi aratand inca o data lumii de ce i se spune <> La TLC se lupta cu animalul Batista pentru centura mondiala a greilor. Dupa ce Undertaker ii aplica dusmanului sau vechi un tumbstone, ramane si acum campion. La SMACKDOWN fenomenul Undertaker isi pune centura mondiala a greilor in fata lui Rey Mysterio unde acesta reuseste sa isi pastreze titlul mondial Pe 18 ianuarie 2010 la RAW The Undertaker vorbeste cu seful WWE Vince McMahon unde ,,FENOMENUL,,ii spune ca la Wrestlemania 26 ar vrea un rematch cu Shawn Michaels dar Vince nu prea vrea..Shawn Michaels intra si el in ring si spune ca si el si-ar dori acest meci de 5 stele la WRESTLEMANIA XXVI,dar Undertaker nu vrea sa se mai lupte cu Shawn Michaels la Wrestlemania * La Royal Rumble 2010 The Undertaker isi pastreza titlu mondial al greilor si reuseste sa castige in fata micutului mexican Rey Misteryo Putin mai tarziu edge ii da sansa sa de la royal rumble lui Y2J intr-un meci fara descalificari impotriva fenomenului Undertaker pentu centura World Heavyweight Champion in care edge intervine si ii aplica fenomenului spear (sulita) la care jericho castiga meciul si devine Campion